


Hot and Cold, Yes and No

by MegaWallflower



Series: Childhood Not-Friends [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chocolate, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Hatake Kakashi, POV Third Person Limited, PoV Might Guy, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rushed, Stargazing, Valentine's Day, wasabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Kakashi takes Guy stargazing for Valentine’s day.Not that Guy is able to figure it out. From Guy's point of view, Kakashi's just being very strange, lately.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Others mentioned
Series: Childhood Not-Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418449
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238





	Hot and Cold, Yes and No

**Author's Note:**

> Back to this AU. Set before Not Friends.
> 
> As a reminder, the setup is a comedic misunderstanding where Kakashi thinks he and Guy are dating, and Guy is completely oblivious to that.
> 
> Holiday deadlines are so hard to make on time!

Stars shimmered high above in the sky; their brilliant light mirrored in Kakashi and Guy’s eyes as they stared up. Kakashi had picked the challenge, and he picked stargazing. Guy was still confused on how either of them would get a point out of this, but if there was a way, he was determined to figure it out and close the gap between himself and Kakashi.

Kakashi held onto something in his bag tightly, keeping his face turned towards the sky. “There are a lot of stars out tonight… We had to navigate by them to get back on my last mission. We tried to teach it to Obito, but he still got back to the rendezvous point an hour late.” His voice was just above a whisper. Guy still couldn’t figure out if they were here to hide from someone, and at this point, he was just afraid to ask. “Can you do it?”

“—Um.” Guy tried and failed to make sense of that question. “Do what?”

At Guy’s surprised jolt, Kakashi chuckled. “Navigate by the stars.”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m pretty good at it, I’d say! I always find my way back home! I’m getting to travel farther and farther from the village on missions lately, but I always know I’ll find my way back here!” Guy bragged. “Oh! Is that what we’re doing here? If the two of us were competing to see who could get the least lost, I could definitely win!”

“Hm.” Kakashi regarded Guy with a smirk, “Well… there are other reasons to stargaze, too, I guess.” He hummed, eyeing Guy mischievously. Guy opened his mouth, but if he meant to respond to Kakashi, he failed. Nothing came out. The two of them were silent, basking in the evening light for longer than Guy could keep track of. He closed his mouth and tried to look away when Kakashi suddenly broke the silence again, “What about the time?”

It sounded like a challenge, but for what, Guy had no idea what. “What about it?”

“Can you tell it just by looking at the stars?”

Guy squinted at the stars expectantly, like he expected the answer to appear if he just stared hard enough. He’d have better luck with that than with asking Kakashi to teach him. “Is that possible? I get telling it by sunlight, but the night sky is just the night sky, isn’t it? I just know it’s really late…”

Guy turned his glance towards Kakashi, equally confused and mesmerized by him. The way the light dimly illuminated his face, the way his eyes were twinkling more than the stars, the way the crinkles around his eyes might have be a real, genuine smile for some reason.

Strangely, Kakashi grinned, so excited he was practically bouncing. “Midnight,” Kakashi stated, matter-of-factly and deadpan, like his strange excitement wasn’t already written all over his face. “It’s midnight now. It’s today.”

Guy blinked, still frozen in wonder. “It is.”

“Here.” Kakashi produced something from his bag and pushed it into Guy’s hands while he was still too dazed to refuse it. It was a small green box with red hearts, sealed tightly with a tacky pink and white ribbon.

Guy turned it over in his hands and lightly shook it. “Um…?”

“It’s for you. Something you’ll really like. Or maybe you’ll hate it.” Now, Kakashi was unable to meet his gaze as Guy stared at the box in surprise. “I really don’t care.”

Guy held the present in his hands more tightly. This was what he’d been so secretive about all day? “A present… for me?”

“A present for today,” Kakashi clarified, unhelpfully.

Guy nodded like he understood that answer, still staring quizzically at the box. He picked away at the wrapping paper warily, suspecting there was a paper bomb or something like that hidden inside it. Eventually, he’d peeled back enough of the wrapping to reveal a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

“Oh, right… Minato-sensei said I should say when I give it to you… hm…” Kakashi flopped down and lay his head down on Guy lap. Guy stiffened and almost choked on his food while Kakashi shifted to get comfortable. There was a rumbling from Kakashi’s throat, maybe a hum or maybe a giggle. 

“Are you feeling tired, Kakashi?” Guy couldn’t even pretend to be as unbothered as Kakashi was by all this, and he could tell that Kakashi noticed Guy’s shaky voice. At least Guy’s hair completely hid his flushed ears.

Kakashi smiled tiredly, looking at Guy through half-lidded eyes. “There are a lot of new feelings and experiences I owe to you. You’re an interesting guy. I don't regret meeting you.”

Guy’s heart trembled. He was blindsided. That was somehow the deepest, most direct compliment that Kakashi had ever given him. He felt like he was being tricked, or like he was secretly trapped in some powerful genjutsu. “Ka…Kakashi…”

“—Are you going to eat it or not?” Kakashi prompted, sounding impatient. Yes, he was the real Kakashi, after all.

Guy snapped out of his reverie and complied. As he closed his eyes and brought the sugary treat to his lips, the aroma wafted up, gently tickling his nose. He bit into it gingerly. In the back of his mind, he had still expected something to explode.

Nothing did. This was real.

The sweetness and warmth of the chocolate spread throughout his mouth, filling him with a gentle sort of shock. He smiled as he chewed it.

Kakashi studied Guy’s expression for a moment. “Is it any good?” He asked, poker-faced and even-toned.

The quiet tone surprised him. Guy already had no idea what Kakashi was thinking in the best of circumstances. He was even more perplexing tonight. Had Kakashi always been so nice? A strange, different warmth welled up inside Guy’s chest, and, feeling hot tears in his now-open eyes, he nodded, too choked up to even try to speak. He’d hated the sound of that smug voice, once upon a time. He’d bristled at those eyes that looked down on him. He could hardly remember why anymore. The tears rolled down his cheeks, hopefully obscured by the darkness, and the tightening in his chest was so strong it was almost painful. It was a feeling he wasn’t unfamiliar with –it was just so strong right now. He was so overwhelmed with joy and love that he was crying.

Guy wanted this pleasant pain to last forever.

“Is it that bad?” Kakashi taunted, sounding much more like himself.

He was almost too choked up to answer, but he raised his hand and wiped away his tears. “No! It’s delicious!” Guy punctuated his answer by popping three more pieces of chocolate into his mouth. “Just what I’d expect from my rival!”

“It’s just chocolate. It’s not difficult to make.”

Guy knew that. Of course, he knew that. But it didn’t stop him from feeling like his insides were burning with a fond sort of warmth, because even if it was easy, it was so _nice_. “It’s still one of the kindest things someone who’s not my dad has done for me!”

Kakashi sat back up, and Guy could finally relax again now that he wasn’t being used as a lap pillow. “That’s a pretty low standard if you’re not including Duy. He’s the only one who was nice to you in the first place.”

“I know!” Guy laughed. “Well, I have a team now, too! Genma’s nice! Choza-sensei, too! And Ebisu can be nice, too! But your kindness feels different from all of those!”

“Why is that?” There was a mischievous curiosity in the glint of Kakashi’s eyes again. That look in his eyes was more unnerving than the weight of Kakashi’s head on Guy’s lap.

Guy gulped. “I—” He stuffed his mouth with more chocolate to buy himself time to think and not talk, because if he let himself speak, he might just admit to having a crush on Kakashi.

Blunt to a fault, Guy wanted to say it then and there. He wanted to tell him his maybe-sorta-strong feelings. But he wasn’t dumb enough to spoil a sweet moment like this with a confession that would definitely be one-sided, anyway. He’d just scare Kakashi off.

Instead, Guy shoved another piece of chocolate into his mouth, expecting the cool, gooey flavor of chocolate mixed with nuts or cream or caramel again, but was instead greeted with all-consuming fire. He choked, his tongue suddenly burning, a sting of spiciness bursting into his mouth. He’d already swallowed it whole in shock, so he couldn’t even check to see what exactly had been hidden in that one.

The heat from the spiciness radiated outward, filling his entire body with sparks and making him pant and sweat like his roughest days of training. He swore he could feel roaring flames licking his tongue with every breath he took. “Ka—Kakashi?!” Guy gasped out somehow. “Wha—?!”

Guy’s cry for help was cut off by a sudden, sharp bark of laughter.

“Kakashi!” Guy’s voice edged higher. He must have sounded really desperate, because Kakashi actually looked concerned for a split second. It must have been satisfying for him, successfully pulling off that prank, but Guy didn't have the energy to be bitter about it, if only because Kakashi was clearly having so much fun.

“You look like you finally learned fire release, Guy. Good for you,” Kakashi teased, with a thumbs up just to rub it in.

Guy wondered for a moment if he literally was breathing fire out of his mouth and nose like he felt like he was. Sweat coated on either side of his neck and face, but Guy paused to take a deep, almost painful breath, slowly acclimating enough to fake it –because faking it was something Guy was very good at –before he finally grinned and answered Kakashi with a thumbs up of his own. He was panting heavily, as a trail of sweat was working its way down his temple, breathing mixed with a little laugh. “Haha! This much is nothing! In fact, it’s refreshing! There’s not a spice in this world that burns brighter than my already hot spirit, Rival!”

Kakashi’s eyes crinkled, half in amusement and half in impressment. “I know. You’re pretty strong.” Guy hardly had time to register how sincere that compliment sounded or the fact that, _wow, Kakashi sure is complimenting me a lot tonight_ , because then, Kakashi dug around in his bag again, pulled out a bottle, and tossed it to Guy. Guy scrambled to catch it.

Despite all odds, Guy still trusted Kakashi. So, when he glanced at Kakashi and Kakashi answered with a reassuring nod, Guy screwed off the top of the bottom and tossed back the drink quickly. It was cool, and sweet, and soothing.

Kakashi smiled again. “Milk goes well with chocolate, don’t you think?” He teased, and in Guy’s soft heart, all was forgiven. Not that he could hold something as small as that as a grudge against Kakashi, of all people. “I’m not a fan of sweet things myself, really, but… Well, Happy Today. Pay me back in a month. I’ll be waiting.”

And with a wave, Kakashi vanished into smoke. His Body Flicker Technique was as impressive as ever.

Guy wracked his brain for whatever ‘today’ was and why Kakashi would wish him a happy one.

Not Guy’s birthday, that was last month. That ruled out Christmas, too. And Kakashi’s birthday wasn’t for a while.

Guy shook his head and looked back up at the stars. He brushed it off as another of Kakashi’s mysterious mind games.

At the end of the day, Minato’s giddy self-satisfaction almost felt smug, compared to how dejected Obito had been ever since he’d watched Rin give her only batch of hand-made chocolate to Kakashi. If Obito was going to be so moody about it, he didn’t see why Obito had forced Kakashi to accept it in the first place. He had been planning to turn her down lightly –Kakashi was serious about not even _liking_ sweets that much –and Obito had started a whole fight about it.

Minato had his head in the clouds from whatever Valentine’s Day plans he’d had with Kushina that made Minato late to their meeting for once, so high on cloud nine that he didn’t break up Kakashi and Obito’s fight for once.

Now, with Obito and Kakashi bruised and disheveled, Rin standing between them as a peacemaker, and the lost cat from today’s mission finally found and returned to her owner, Minato cleared his throat. “Good work today, everyone!”

Obito still found the time to manage to be smug about being the one to find the cat.

Kakashi was glad when they were finally dismissed for the day.

“Ah—Kakashi!” Minato caught his shoulder and held him back for a minute. He met Kakashi’s confusion with a fatherly smile. “Have a good Valentine’s Day with Guy?” Minato whispered. “Are you going to give him anything? Valentine’s Day is a great time to check and make sure you and your partner are on the same page about things like gifts. And it’s a good day to be nice and clear and reaffirm each other’s feelings! It can be so magical that way!”

Sometimes, Kakashi wondered if he should regret telling Minato about his relationship with Guy. Some of his advice seemed unnecessary, since Minato could barely hold back his urge to indirectly gush about Kushina.

Kakashi shrugged. “Don’t worry. I handled it. If you ask me, I’m pretty good at this boyfriend stuff.”


End file.
